FreeSpace Reference:To-Do List
Priority list of articles that need to be created. Not listed in any particular order. Games *Descent: FreeSpace - The Great War **Descent: FreeSpace - Darkness Rising **Descent: FreeSpace Demo *FreeSpace 2 **FreeSpace 2: Colossus **FreeSpace 2 Demo Fiction *Predator *Hammer of Light, Omen of Darkness *Freefall in Darkness *A Thousand Years Creators *Volition *Interplay ---- Species *Terrans *Vasudans *Shivans *Ancients History *Terran-Vasudan War *The Great War *Reconstruction *Second Great War Technology *Beam weaponry *Communication *Flak *IFF *Lasers *Radar *Reactor *Sensors *Spacecraft *Subspace drives *Subspace portal *Xasers Organizations Descent: FreeSpace - The Great War *Galactic Terran Alliance *Galactic Terran Intelligence *Parliamentary Vasudan Navy *Hammer of Light FreeSpace 2 *Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance **General Assembly **Security Council **Vasudan Imperium *Galactic Terran-Vasudan Intelligence *Special Operations Command *Neo-Terran Front Corporations *Akheton Corporation *Bessimer-Khon *Dynamic Metamer *Han-Ronald Corporation *Mekhu Enterprises *Nankam Aeronautical *RNI Systems *Sahr Corporation *STX Exploration *Triton Dynamics Characters Descent: FreeSpace - The Great War *Admiral Wolf *Admiral Shima *Admiral Halkins *Lieutenant Alexander McCarthy *Lieutenant Harbison *Lieutenant Ash *Characters (FreeSpace 1) **Adam **Bravo 2 **Polpolion **Terran Command (FreeSpace 1) Descent: FreeSpace - Silent Threat *Admiral Scott *Admiral Po FreeSpace 2 *Emperor Khonsu II *Admiral Aken Bosch *Admiral Petrarch *Admiral Khafre *Admiral Ahmose *Rear Admiral Koth *Doctor Mina Hargrove *Captain Arthur Roemig *Captain Loukakis *Commander Habu *Commander Beckett *Commander Vincey *Lieutenant Commander Christopher Snipes *Lieutenant Commander Cordova *Lieutenant Commander Jack Niven *Lieutenant Samsa *Lieutenant Rusk *Gibson *Sarno *Xinny *Zero *Characters (FreeSpace 2) **Terran Command (FreeSpace 2) Missions Descent: FreeSpace - The Great War *Training Mission 1 *Training Mission 2 *Training Mission 3 *Eve of Destruction *The Field of Battle *Basic Training Stage 4 *Small Deadly Space *Avenging Angels *Out of the Dark, Into the Night *Paving the Way *Pandora's Box *The Hammer and the Anvil *Advanced Training #2 *The Darkness and the Light *First Strike Ships Terran *GTF Apollo *GTF Valkyrie *GTF Hercules *GTF Ulysses *GTF Loki *GTF Myrmidon *GTF Hercules Mark II *GTF Perseus *GTF Pegasus *GTF Erinyes *GTF Ares *SF Mara (Terrans) *GTB Athena *GTB Medusa *GTB Ursa *GTB Zeus *GTB Boanerges *GTB Artemis *GTB Artemis D.H. *GTDr Amazon *GTDr Amazon Advanced *GTS Centaur **GTS Centaur#Charon *GTS Hygeia *GTEP Hermes *GTSG Watchdog *GTSG Cerberus *GTSG Alastor *GTSG Mjolnir *GTSG Mjolnir#home *Terran NavBuoy *GTNB Pharos *GTT Elysium *GTT Argo *GTFr Chronos *GTFr Poseidon *GTFr Triton *TAC 1 *TC 2 *TSC 2 *TTC 1 *TC-TRI *TC-Meson Bomb *GTA Charybdis *GTG Zephyrus *GTM Hippocrates *GTSC Faustus *GTC Fenris *GTC Leviathan *GTC Aeolus *GTCv Deimos *NTF Iceni *GTD Orion **GTD Orion#2 (Bastion) *GTD Hecate *GTD Hades *GTVA Colossus *GTI Arcadia *GTI Ganymede *NTF Boadicea Vasudan *PVF Anubis *GVF Seth *GVF Horus *GVF Thoth *GVF Serapis *GVF Tauret *GVF Ptah *PVB Amun *GVB Osiris *GVB Bakha *GVB Sekhmet *PVS Scarab *GVS Nephthys *GVEP Ra *GVSG Ankh *GVSG Edjo *GVT Isis *PVFr Bast *PVFr Ma'at *GVFr Satis *GVFr Bes *VC 3 *VAC 4 *VAC 5 *GVA Setekh *GVG Anuket *GVC Aten *GVC Mentu *GVCv Sobek *GVD Typhon *GVD Hatshepsut Shivan *SF Scorpion *SF Basilisk *SF Manticore *SF Dragon **SF Dragon#weak **SF Dragon#player *SF Mara *SF Astaroth *SF Aeshma *SB Shaitan *SB Nephilim *SB Seraphim *SB Nahema *SB Taurvi *SSG Trident *SSG Belial *ST Azrael *SFr Mephisto *SFr Asmodeus *SFr Dis *SC 5 *SAC 2 *SAC 3 *SSG Rahu *SC Cain *SC Lilith *SCv Moloch *SD Demon *SD Lucifer *SJ Sathanas *Shivan Comm Node *Knossos Weapons Descent: FreeSpace - The Great War *ML-16 Laser *Disruptor *Avenger *Flail *Prometheus *Banshee *D-Advanced *S-Breaker *Debug Laser *Leech Cannon *Railgun *Training *Vasudan Light Laser *Shivan Light Laser *Shivan Heavy Laser *Shivan Mega Laser *Terran Turret *Terran Huge Turret *Terran Turret Weak *Shivan Turret Laser *Shivan Weak Turret Laser *Shivan Megafunk Turret *Shivan Super Laser *MX-50 **Enemy MX-50 *Fury *Interceptor **Interceptor#Weak *Hornet **Hornet#Weak *Phoenix V *D-Missile *Synaptic **Cluster Baby *Cluster Bomb **Cluster Bomb Baby *Stiletto *EM Pulse *Tsunami *Harbinger **Harbinger#End *Unknown Bomb *Unknown Megabomb *Fusion Mortar *Vasudan Flux Cannon *Shivan Cluster **Cluster Baby Weak *FighterKiller *Swarmer FreeSpace 2 *Subach HL-7 **Subach HL-D *Mekhu HL-7 **Mekhu HL-7D *Akheton SDG *Prometheus R *Prometheus S **Prometheus D *Morning Star **MorningStar D *Maxim **Maxim D *UD-8 Kayser **UD-D Kayser *Circe *Lamprey *Training Laser *SRed *SAAA *LRed *S-AAA-Weak *BFRed *AAAf *AAAh *ULTRA Anti-Fighter Beam *TerSlash *LTerSlash *BFGreen *LRBGreen *BGreen *SGreen *SVas *BVas *VSlash *Green Beam *MjolnirBeam **MjolnirBeam#home *Standard Flak *Heavy Flak *Long Range Flak *Rockeye **Rockeye D **Enemy MX-64 *Tempest **Tempest D *Hornet **Hornet D **Hornet#Weak *Tornado **Tornado D *Harpoon **Harpoon D **Harpoon#Weak *Trebuchet *TAG-A *TAG-B *TAG-C *Piranha *Stiletto II *Infyrno **Infyrno D *Cyclops **Cyclops#Short *Rebel Bomb *Helios *EMP Adv. *MX-52